Battle of the Future
Out of the trash route, EVE joins Kiva in a fight that will change everything forever. The chase began as WALL-E plays a recording song and the other robots followed them. Kiva: Here they come! - They suddenly stopped when Axiom's security stopped them in their tracks, with Androids 17 and 18 behind them. Ratchet: Great, we're trapped.. Kiva: Out of the way! 17: Not without having some fun. Kiva: You're looking for a fight? 18: We are only here for a specific purpose. 17: People have abandoned their home because they thought Axiom is a perfect place for the citizens. Silver Fang: You destroyed every robot on Earth? 17: No, just let them wear themselves out. That's why we're going to find a new planet, with or without them. And the Keyblade is the key to get there. 18: So then, hand over the weapon. Kiva: Not a chance. 18: Oh? Why would you won't do as you are told? You are a dark wielder after all. - Suddenly, Kiva summoned her Keyblade and it glowed with a light aura. Kiva: You must be mistaken. I'm a warrior of light and I will not let you hurt my home! 17: Still stubborn, I see. Alright then. I'll make you my plaything tonight. Reia: Over my dead body... - Reia steps to the battlefield in Kiva's place. Kiva: Reia, what are you doing?? Reia: Saving your life. - Kiva then stand beside Reia to face off against the androids. Kiva: We'll fight together. Reia: Yeah.. 17: Two against one. Now that's a challenge I can handle. Kiva: You'll regret underestimated me, 17! - During the fight, McCrea tried to open the hatch to the plant center and succeed. A few minutes later, 17 stand down. Reia: Whew.. That was close. 17: What a surprise. You have quite the power for a non-android. Kiva: I guess you can say that... 18: Alright, I'll go next. Reia: Kiva, clear a path for us. I'll deal with 18. Kiva: Through those guys? There's too many! Reia: There's no such thing as 'too many'. Don't let anything stop you. You want to go home, are you? Kiva: ...Alright. If you say so... - Kiva and the group fight through the robot army and Reia and 18 have began their fight. Blow by blow, it was an even fight, Reia decided to boost her powers. 17: Why you...! 18: 17, don't worry about me. Hurry and run! - At that moment, Reia stood down and finds the truth about the androids. Reia: It seems you do understand after all. Kiva: Huh? Reia: I'm talking about the androids. They still have an edge to protect each other. - Both 17 and 18 learned the importance of helping each other and stand down. Kiva: Wow... 18: Seems the Commander hasn't lost her touch. Kiva: I guess not. 17: Here's the deal- Klunk is planning a takeover on Axiom and has used us for his security team. 18: Help us take him down and we can repair the damage we done to Gohan. Ratchet: And why should we trust you? You two nearly killed him! Kiva: Okay, sounds good. Ratchet: Kiva, you can't be serious with this.. Those two are a huge problem here. Kiva: Ratchet, 17 and 18 are being tricked and we all have a common enemy to defeat. 18: Seems you are pretty smart as well. 17: You might be an interesting teammate. Kiva: (Seems like they like me already..) Zack: I guess we have no choice. Did you two know how to get to the plant section? 18: Yes, indeed. We know just where to go. Kiva: Alright! Now we're getting somewhere! Ratchet: I still don't trust them... There's something odd going on here. Kiva: Due to Klunk's planned takeover? Ratchet: Well, that and the amount of time Clank and I were sleeping. Kiva: That's true, but we can't turn back now. Especially making it this far. Ratchet: Spoken like a true captain. Kiva: What? I'm not a captain, Ratchet. You are. Ratchet: Not anymore. It's time for the next generation to take over. Kiva: Alright, I trust you. - Ratchet only smiled. The truce between the rangers and the androids are a hard decision to pull through, but they had very little choice. When they reached the control center for the plant, they suddenly stopped when a fake Optimus Prime and Klunk, who is in control of AXIOM the entire time. Gohan: Klunk! Trunks: No way... Klunk: You seem to be misguised, since you came here.. Maybe you are as clever as I thought. Kiva: Well well... Klunk and Nemesis Prime. Klunk: And you must be Kiva, the time warrior I heard so much about... Kiva: Yeah, that's right. Klunk: Still the righteous do-gooder.. Have you learned nothing at all? Kiva: No, I learned many things in this world. Klunk: And yet, you have no idea what are you up against.. Kiva: Oh, I know alright. You planning to take over Axiom using a robot army. Klunk: Oh, you are good. But I doubt there's a chance you can defeat us. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade anyway. Kiva: Believe me, Klunk. You have no idea what I have been through, lately.. Klunk: I believe I have. Kiva: Huh? Klunk: The Kiva, in this world, is a fool. All she wanted is power, more than anything. Kiva: I'm nothing like her. Klunk: Oh? - Reia stands ready when Kiva explained why. Kiva: I'm sent here to ensure this world is safe for scum like you. Klunk: That's true, but it's not as black and white as you seem to think. You can do the wrong things for the right reasons. Kiva: For example? Klunk: Let's start with the way you want to be with another Keyblade wielder. He is dumber and weaker than you and yet, you continued to be a damsel in distress like some kid in a carousel. - Reia only fisted her hand by Klunk's insult. Kiva: You are wrong. People have been mistaken me for the Kiva in this world. As for Terra, I still loved him. He may have used the darkness in his heart, but I walk the path to the light. - Reia only smiled, but she quickly staying focused when Klunk transformed and equipped his battle suit. His size grew to Gohan's height and Reia slowly walked back, for Kiva's fight began. Reia: Uh no... Kiva: A mech suit.. That ain't nothing new. Reia: But he's still dangerous, Kiva. Kiva: I know. Leave this to me. Reia: Are you sure? Kiva: Yes. - Reia stepped back as Kiva stands ready for the battle ahead. Klunk: You against me? Maybe you're not as clever as I thought. Kiva: Enough of your lies, Klunk! - Klunk easily gets the upper hand and Kiva was hit by a wall. The cry waked Gohan, and in turn, has transform into a Super Saiyan and attacked Klunk with his ultimate attack. Gohan teared Klunk apart but not before Klunk is magnetic to Nemesis Prime, becoming more stronger. Zack: Kiva! Talwyn, heal her. - Talwyn nodded and healed her wounds, before she was knocked aside by Klunk/Nemesis Prime. Klunk: This wielder is mine!! Stay out of this! Reia: No. I won't. - Reia protected Kiva from further harm. When Reia transformed into a new Super Saiyan form, when her aura glowed in blue, both Zack and Talwyn stand beside her. Kiva is shocked by Reia's unknown form and was shown that Reia can transform into a Super Saiyan. Kiva: Woah... Reia..did you..transformed? - Reia only smiled at Kiva, knowing that she is fighting for her. Kiva: Alright.. - Reia blocked Klunk's attacks and toys him. Klunk: Hmm... I may have underestimated you. However, no plan is complete without...a backup plan. - With a push of a button, Klunk makes the entire ship lean over and the citizens go down with it. Kiva hang on and Reia easily flew, because of her powers. Without movement, Reia can hear Kiva's voice. Kiva: Reia, help!!! Klunk: Never take your eyes off the opponent. - Both 17 and 18 are flying towards Reia, but they stopped by Reia's hand. Reia: Save Kiva for me and your debt's repaid. 18: Debt, you say? We are not going anywhere until this trash is destroyed. Klunk: If by some miracle, you managed to defeat me and Axiom will be lost in space. So, either way, I will be victorious. I look at it as sort of a win-win situation. 17: You think you are so smart, you can settle us easily? Not going to happen! 18: We got him. Now go! - Reia nodded and the androids attacked Klunk. Reia managed to save Kiva just in time. Reia: Are you alright? Kiva: I'm okay. Wow... - Kiva then is surprised by Reia's new look and aura. Reia: What is it? Kiva: This aura and your new look. It's amazing.. Reia: *blushed* You...think so? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Aww.. I'll tell you more about this later. - Noticed that Reia's favorite color is blue, judging by the form and outfit, Kiva asks about the subject anyway. Kiva: Say, is blue your favorite color? Reia: Y--Yes. How did you know? Kiva: I can tell by the outfit. Reia: Oh.. Do you think I can change the outfit color when this battle is over? Kiva: Well, no. It definitely suited you well. - Reia continues to blushed over Kiva's nice comments. Kiva: (Wait.. Reia's heart feels warm. She feels better.) - Suddenly, Axiom stood itself straight and Kiva landed on the floor again. She then sees both 17 and 18 caught by Klunk, draining their powers. Kiva then had an idea: power through Klunk, literary. Kiva: I need your help. - Reia nodded and touched Kiva's hand, which holds the Keyblade. Its beam of light shoots Klunk and the destruction tears Nemesis Prime apart. Klunk: No..fair..! You..cheated! Reia: Give me one good reason why I wouldn't rip you apart... - Reia quietly, and enraged, walked towards Klunk but Kiva stopped her. Kiva: Reia! Please, stop! - Reia stopped walking and has to decide what's right or wrong. Reia: If I let him live, he'll hunt us down again... Kiva: He can't tell you about your true path if he's dead. - Reia only sighed when Kiva asked an important question about her choice. Kiva: So, sister.. What is it going to be? - Reia canceled her powers and Ratchet takes over Reia's decision. Ratchet: No need to make a decision. We'll take it from here. - Suddenly, Axiom went to hyperspace and sent back to Earth. Category:Scenes